Crazy!
by moon-lit-night22
Summary: Random things happen...R


A/N #1: This is my first attempt at humor. One day I ate _way _too much chocolate and this happened! *waves hands around frantically* If this sucks, tell me so I can avoid chocolate which will prevent anything like this happening again. Don't worry, I'll return to my normal self soon enough...hopefully. *smirks*

A/N #2: I am 13, so I was born in the 90's. There are some odd things in here that have to do with the 80's so sorry in advance if I get anything wrong.

A/N #3: This was fun to write, please read and review! (^_^)

*~*~*~*

It was morning. "Draco, dear?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"I wanted to give you this for Valentine's Day." He handed Draco a package wrapped in purple and orange paper. 

"Thank you, Harry," he said as he opened the gift. It was a heart shaped box, filled with little chocolates. The two boys took the small candies and shoved them in their mouths. After a few minutes, all of the chocolates were gone and that was a _big_ box of candy. We all know what happens when we eat too much sugar...that's right, we get very, very hyper! So, Harry and Draco ran down the hall for breakfast. 

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"

Sadly, they ran too fast and collided with the door. After about five seconds, they got up and opened the door. They ran to the Gryffindor table. 

"Harry? Draco? Are you guys feeling all right?," Hermione asked as the two boys jumped around, trying to do what looked like ballet. 

"Yeah, Hermione's right. You guys are oddly...happy, very happy," Ron said. 

"We're just fine, right Harry?"

"Yeah, Draco."

"Do you know what we should do now?"

"Hell yeah!" They cleared off the table and jumped on top of it. The lights dimmed and a gigantic silver disco ball came out of the ceiling. 80's music started playing. 

"Uh, uh, uh staying alive, staying alive! Uh, uh, uh staying alive, staying alive!" Harry and Draco were doing some sort of disco dance. They pointed one finger toward the ceiling and then pointed toward the ground, while shaking their hips. Then, Michael Jackson's "Thriller" came on and they started moonwalking. Finally, the music (and madness) stopped, the lights turned back on, and the two boys jumped off the table. 

"Thank you Cleveland, goodnight!" They grinned as the whole student body clapped while the professors sat there, stunned. Harry and Draco ran out of the room and off to their first class, which was indeed Potions. 

*~*~*

After everyone was in the classroom, Professor Snape came in, his robes billowing behind him. He was, most definitely, not in a good mood. Who would be in a good mood after seeing two of their students dancing to odd music during breakfast on top of the Gryffindor table? Definitely not Snape. He walked to his desk and sat down. "Today, you'll be making cheer potions. They make the drinker very...happy and hyper, similar to the way two of your classmates were just a few minutes ago." The class turned to look at Harry and Draco who were partners in class. They grinned at each other and looked up at Professor Snape. The students all got up to fetch the ingredients needed to make the potion. Harry and Draco stayed seated, still grinning like madmen, which indeed they were (right now at least). The professor walked over to them and said, "Well? You two are not excused from making this potion. Get to work!" Draco grinned and pulled a baby chick out of nowhere and put it on Snape's head. It "cheeped" before falling asleep. Snape looked up at the small animal, which was snoozing on his head. He took it off and stared at it. He conjured up a pillow and put the chick on top of it. Snape turned back to the boys, who still, were grinning. Harry transfigured someone's cauldron into a unicycle and placed a turnip on it. Draco turned the vegetable into a monkey, which started to ride the unicycle around the room. Snape and the students watched the animal, oblivious to the sound of glass breaking as the jars of ingredients were dropped and fell to the floor. 

"Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

It was sad that they did not notice the roots and eyeballs and such mix together and start to disinagrate the floor. By the time they noticed, it was too late. The monkey, professor, chick, and students all fell into the darkness, screaming as if huge spiders were crawling on top of their faces or their favorite golf ball was missing or something else remotely frightening. They finally landed somewhere. Hemione looked up and screamed, for they had landed somewhere scary, and scary it was. Thousands and thousands of Teletubbies looked at them. Everyone screamed with horror as the oddly colored creatures with televisions on their stomachs came closer and closer. Harry took out his wand and yelled out a battle cry that sounded like, "The chickens are coming! The chickens are coming!" or "They may take our lives, but they'll never take my pickles!" They charged forward and killed the freaks known as the Teletubbies. Soon after, the crazy people were taken back to Hogwarts where they were knocked unconscious with pineapples by the actors who play them in the movies. The actors then sold them on the wonderful sight known as Ebay before dancing the Macarena!

*~*~*~*

A/N: There! Now that I've got that out of my system I feel better. (^_^) By the way, the line, "The chickens are coming! The chickens are coming!" is from the wonderful show "Whose Line is it Anyway?". Until next time, adios!


End file.
